Bijuu at the Academy
by DealtShadow35
Summary: The Bijuu were the top of the food chain until one day they disappeared but the Head master of youkai academy was visited by a dangerous monster and he is going to school with four women who are his mates. CHAOS IS COMING
1. Chapter 1

—

 ***a gateway opens up and both Dealt and Blaze come out of it***

 **D:*notice that the sky is red and the same goes the sea that's nearby as he sees Blaze putting together of what he's guessing is a uniform of some kind which is the jacket hanging from the shoulders and armor with the empire symbol* um blaze? What are you doing?**

 **P:This is to blend in welcome to the monster world.**

 **D:...*i look around* oh this is Rosario + Vampire? But why are we here? *looks thought the device then founds out* oh there's a version of naruto here, and he's a- *mouth gets covered by blaze***

 **P:No spoiling the surprise**

 **D:*nods then Dealt melts into blaze's shadow* but I ain't wearing any monkey suit.**

 **P:I am not I am wearing what I normally wear here duh. But your not apart of the monster world hold on. *Blaze Snaps his fingers and you appear in shadow warrior armor with the phoenix Empire's symbol***

 **D:...i prefer in the shadows *takes it off***

 ***Dealt sees the Armor did not come off***

 **P:It is either that or the monkey suit.**

 **D:...fine *sighs* lets g- *notice a bus coming up* hey look a bus.**

—

 **Bijuu at the Academy**

 **Chapter 1**

There have always be powerful races of monster they are called S-class monsters the top two are the phoenixes and dragons both are peaceful and kind to their allies, But both have nasty tempers and they are allies.

Because, for dragons, their power and strength are so great, no one could match, as dragons could change the landscape, the weather, and Dragons live to fight, being allies with them is no easy task.

As the Phoenixes, mystical and powerful, like the dragons they could do feats no normal monsters could do like regenerate, and unlike dragons, their easy being allies with as their listen to reason and don't start a fight with anyone unlike the dragons. But they don't pick a fight with each other.

Then there are the Vampires who are known for being Noble and those with shinso blood are royal and stronger then normal vampires.

Then there are the kitsunes or yoko and the number of tails show their strength. The strongest right now is Mito and she is eight tails but she is incharge until the real leader returns.

Then there are the werewolves who are strong on the full moon. All of them are S-class monster and few of them could become SS-class. But there were ten who were all in a league of their own. The Bijuu the came out of nowhere.

No one knows where the come and or how they become to be as the story behind them vanished, and what's more, there are ten of them, each more stronger than the last, as their power and strength comes from by the number of their tails, and what's more one of them, is in fact the leader of the Kitsunes, Monsters have tried to take them down for fame and fortune but they could never get by the one tails.

Alucard was able to beat the one tails but was very badly hurt that he had to retreat and he did not recover even when he fought the dark lords and was sealed up.

And when Alucard was sealed away, the Buji simply, disappeared without a word, or warning, they were sealed all but one the Juubi escaped because one through three were sealed easily. Many lives were lost sealing the others and Kyuubi was sealed into another dimension and Juubi swore he would free them. The story turned into legend and only the oldest remember the bijuu and their power.

Until one day during the summer, The Headmaster of Youkai academy was visited by the Juubi. But not in it's true form which he rarely used he mainly used his hybrid form showing his tails and ears, rather, a form of a young man.

And he was cold toward the Headmaster but too cold as they talk as they make some kind of deal.

Months later

Tunnel way

A long bus as it driving through the tunnel and in the but, were four young adults along with the bus driver, who is nervous with the young man, but he's the not the hero of this story, rather, the young man with blonde hair he stands at 6'6 and he is wearing a black trench coat with a black shirt with a red eye with three rings with tomoe, nine tomoes, and he has combat boots on with black pants and giving off a feel of pure and foul power, who is this person?

Simple, he is the Juubi or the Ten Tails, and what this powerful beast even doing in this bus? Well Trying to free the others in secret and he's not alone, as he's with three girls.

One is a blond hair girl as she wearing a green jacket, a white shirt under and the top three buttons of her undershirt are undone because of her triple K cup breasts now she can choose what to wear but for her first day she choose the Uniform as well long stocks to cover her legs with a skirt with stripes.

She is Samui, a snow woman as she gives off a very cold look on her even though she's quite a looker and her blue eyes.

Up next is other girl with dark skin and red hair with yellow eyes, she's wearing the same thing as Samui but only she has the jacket all button down and the white shirt has only two buttons off to show off her triple F breasts, she is Karui and what many don't know is that she's a dragon, a fire and lightning dragon in fact.

And finally the 3rd girl pupiless brown eyes. She had green hair that she tied in a bun on top of her head with a hair needle running through it and one short and long strands of hair with orange tips framing each side of her face, she too is wearing the same uniform as Samui and Karui, and like them, she has three buttons off because of her Double J breasts, her name is Pakura, and she's a rare form of Phoenix. An Elemental Phoenix.

And all three of them are with the Juubi as they are his mates. Samui is leaning into juubi enjoying his warmth as it's the most enjoyable heat in her whole life as she says "I can stay like this forever, I love your warmth Naruto~"

The Now named Naruto just chuckles and has his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer not afraid that she will melt thanks to something special which he loves to call his mating marks, The mark had Increased Samui's power and gave her a increase in power, she would normally not be able to control water and she can have kids even after the when the snow woman stop being able to have kids but it is thanks to that mark.

"I know you do my lovely Ice-queen" says Naruto as Karui looks at them "you know Naruto, I've been trying to figure out why you agreed to go this place."

"I didn't I strong armed the headmaster to come here and the reason it is a cover to free "Them" from where they are So no one can easily find out who I am." Said Naruto with a smile that sends shivers down the other expect for the girls and the bus driver, because the bus driver just laughs as he looking behind though the mirror as his thoughts are _'That young man is making me very nervous to be around that power is something that is ancient and might not have been felt in a long time.'_

As there's one person who is scared beyond belief as he's wearing the boy uniform of the school as he has black, and finally his name is Tsukune Aono and his talking into his thoughts ' _j-just what is this feeling, n-none this is normal at all!'_ as he wondering of what his parents got him into as Naruto notice Tsukune and he knows right away the boy is human, ' _that kid, he's human, oh my kami, don't tell me that he doesn't know that the school he's heading is for monsters, oh it's going to be hilarious!'_ Naruto thought.

"So Girls what do you think that is going to happen at the school?" Naruto ask as Karui answer first, "well for one, there's going to be lot of horny guys thats for sure."

"Yeah and fan clubs for us fun." Said Pakura with a voice of Sarcasm as Samui say "lets not forget, there will be gold digger girls that will be going after the rich and powerful male monsters"

"The women normally go for the badass monsters and that we l agree on" said Naruto as the three girls nod as everyone see that the light at the end of the tunnel and soon enough, the bus got out of there and soon everyone see dead trees, red sky and red sea that looks like blood, upon seeing it, the bus stops at the stop sign and all but one get off the bus, Tsukune says "w-what don't you all found this insane at all!? This whole place looks like come from a horror movie!" as he's freaking out as hell.

"Kid I have been all around the world not a lot will surprise me, so quit being scared and come on already, we will be leave for the opening ceremony" said Naruto as he really doesn't want dealing with this, Naruto and his group start to walk toward the school which at the time, all of them hear, "look out!" as Naruto turn to see a girl with long pink falling toward him as she on a bike.

Naruto side steps but catches the girl and the bike crushes as Naruto looks at the girls with the long pink hair, as she has green eyes and she's wearing the school girl uniform with a black choker with a silver Rosary attached to, "I am sorry but I am anemic" says the girl as she laughs little as she looks up to her savior Naruto has a neutral look as he puts her on her feet and says "if you have such a thing, it's best not to use a bike then" as he and the others walk away as the girl which her breasts, Double F cup, bounce a bit after being put down, as she abit hungry, and say "Wait I am a little Hungry do you have something to eat!" said the girl as she come up to them which their stop as Naruto looks at her and says "I Don't know, and also judging the smell on you, your a vampire aren't you?"

Moka nods nervously, Naruto signs and pull his shirt a bit to show his neck to her, "Go ahead" said Naruto as Karui, Parkua and Samui look at him as their thinking the same thing ' _He is really going to do this. Well he can heal very fast'_ as the girl say "a-are you sure?" as Tsukune who is lost beyond reason as his thoughts are 'w-what is he doing with that beautiful girl?! It's like he's gone mad or something!' then he sees the pink hair girl walks up to Naruto and has her mouth her long fangs and before she stucks them into him, "thank you" and bites onto Naruto's neck and when She tastes his blood, she is in heaven, she loves it so much, she can't seem to stop but however.

"That would be enough pinky" said Naruto as he pats her head to let her know to stop, She stops then looks at him and says "Sorry" as she backs off a bit and says "a-and it's not pinky!" as she bit mad about that.

"Well I called you that since I don't know your name" said Naruto. Moka blushes hearing that "W-Well my name is Moka, Moka Akashiya, and you are?" said girl named Moka as Naruto says "Naruto."

"I am Samui. This is Karui and Pakura. We are new students to the academy" Said Samui, as Moka says as she brights up "you are! Wonderful! So am I!" as there are stars in her eyes, then she hold out her hand, "in that case let's be friends!" said Moka.

Tsukune is very scared as he no idea of what is going on as Naruto sighs and come up to him and place his arm on Tsukune's shoulder and makes him move, "you girls go on head, I will be with his" said Naruto, They nod and head to the academy And when they were out of site "Normally Humans are not allowed here but I think I can give you something to help you survive" said Naruto as Tsukune say "w-what are you t-talking? A-and why are you talking like that?" as he getting more scared, "Simple You are a human in a school for monsters but these can help." Naruto hands him nunchucks with a scroll. "These will increase your strength the more you use them and the scroll holds forms for them" as Tsukune thinks he gots it and says "oh now I understand, this is a prank! And this school is acting School and everyone are actors! Thank goodness, you really had me there" as he laughs.

Then he sees Naruto's eyes change to what he has on his shirt and now Tsukune sees what Naruto means through his eyes, "y-your n-not p-pulling a-a prank a-are you? A-and t-this is f-for r-real?" said Tsukune as he sweating in fear, deep fear, "sorry to say but all of this, everything you've seen, everything you feel, everything, is real my human friend, and you want to live, listen to what I'm telling you and pray that you don't end up someone's lunch or let alone snack" says Naruto, Tsukune takes the Nunchucks and the scroll "I will l-learn t-to use these" said the scared Tsukune as Naruto pats the scared boy's head "good, and try to have a nice day Tsukune Aono and do lighten up" says Naruto, Then Naruto goes to catch up to the girls.

As Tsukune says "h-how did h-he know my name" as he scared beyond words, What he did not know is when Naruto showed him the truth, he read his mind thanks to the power of his eyes, and like that, the opening ceremony went on nicely and everyone are assigned to their classroom.

Later at the classroom of Yokai Academy

A woman with short brown hair which their look like cat ears with glasses even though her eyes seem to be closed, as she wearing white blouse, orange skirt with a cat tail coming from under it, low heel sandals, she is Shizuka Nekonome, this class homeroom teacher, "Hello everyone and welcome to Yokai academy, I'm your homeroom Teacher, Shizuka Nekonome! Nya~"

"Now while you are here it is good to learn how to blend in with the Humans so we are not found out" Shizuka explains, as everyone, well 'everyone' is cutting it short, as some are rising their hands as their asking why should their and so on, "I don't see why we can't just kill the men and keep the women for ourselves" says a big guy as he has brown hair which he combs it back and has rough face as he wearing the boy's school uniform on, Shizuka "we can't do that Saizou Komiya! As it's against the rules! And all staff and students are monsters." Which to prove her point her tail comes out as she adds in "in which everyone here are forbidden to show your true selves, cause it's important to have everyone to bend in the human world"

"And by going with your Idea the Humans will know about us and start a bloodbath where the humans will win Idiot." Said Naruto as he has one eye open as Saizou growls angry when Naruto called him that as Shizuka speaks again "and other rule is that humans are not allowed here."

After that the door opens.

As everyone hears "sorry! I got lost after the ceremony!" as Naruto along with Samui, Karui and Pakura see that it's Moka as all the boys just go wild as their say when Moka shows herself to everyone, "no way! Another hot girl!", "I'm so glad that i'm in this class because it's full of hotties!"

As they say all kinds about the hottest girls in the classroom while Naruto is letting them have their run since there's nothing their could do to take his three mates away from him, ' _say all you want, but Samui, Karui and Pakura are mine and mine alone'_ the thoughts of Naruto.

Then Moka sees Naruto as well the others, "I can't believe it we're in the same class together!" as she come up to Naruto first since he's the closet.

Naruto looks at her and use his left hand and rise up two fingers, Moka gives him a hug, well sightly since he's sitting after all, and when she did that, All the boys besides Tsukune were not very happy at all, as their talk about who Naruto is and other things as Moka goes to the other three as Naruto mentally say 'bark all you want, none of you could ever match me'

After that Class continued

Lunch time.

Naruto is eating a sandwich while Samui is eating a salad, Karui a big burger with 4 or 6 panties, and Pakura is having Chili, Spicy Chili, finally Moka is drinking happily what seems to be a small can of tomato juice as all of them don't notice or do notice the envy looks from the boys, as their glare is aimed at Naruto like their trying to kill with their stare alone, Then someone comes up to them and it is Saizo and he looks all four girls as he says "hey ladies, why not leave this loser and be right a real man, and I promise to show you a good time" as he licks his lips, They don't even look at him "You guys hear anything?" Asked Naruto.

Samui say coldly "you mean some poor guy thinking that he's some kind of big shot? No I don't, as I don't deal with weaklings"

"I heard nothing but I think some small fish are trying to show that they are big preds when they aren't." Said Pakura and Karui say "as well thinking that we would leave you behind"

"I heard nothing." say Moka as the back of her mind that she feels very bad for saying that, Then Saizo Grabs the Front of Naruto's shirt and picks him up, "don't you fucking dare ignore me! I bet the only reason why your acting like some big shoot because you have all these hotties with you!" said Saizo, as Naruto doesn't seem to care as he eats his sandwich while having a bored look on him while he's thinking ' _I sense Kyuubi here, but where is the question'_ Then Moka Tries to Stop Saizo but Samui holds her back and shakes her head and whispers "Naruto will be fine."

Then everyone hears a sickening SNAP they turned and Saw Naruto Snapped the wrist of the Arm Saizo was using to hold Naruto up. He is holding it in pain as he says to Saizo "look you are boring me, so I'm going to this say as my only warning me, bother me or them again, I'm going to do much more than just snapping your wrist, I will break not just your body, your mind as well, do you understand me?!" Naruto's eyes change in flash when he finished, Saizo Sneers and nods.

Naruto lets go of Saizo's hand and Naruto pats his cheek and Saizo runs off as he heading toward the nurse as everyone is scared of Naruto as well have new found respect for him, with the bell rings as everyone are heading back to their class.

Later, after classes are over

Naruto is heading to the dorms with the girls as Moka ask, "can you guys tell me what kind of monsters you are? I mean you know that I'm a vampire" as she looks at them while walking beside them.

"You know the rules you silly Girl." Said Pakura as Moka say "I know, maybe someday…" she realize something as she checks her bag and found out that she forget something in class "oh no! I left my notebook, I have to go back and get it cause it has all my notes of today's lessons!" say the panic Moka, Naruto and the others stop, "go get them, we will wait here for you" say Samui.

Moka nods then runs back to class then Pakura pulls out a cigarette and lights it with her index finger and thumb and starts smoking it, as she says "that girl is hiding something, I can feel it" as she blows out smoke, "It's the Rosario I feel it is holding power back but why is the question" says Naruto as Samui fans off the smoke from Pakura's smoking as she say "maybe there's reasons for that, and if I remember right, my mother told there's some vampire family that are S Rank monsters"

"She is not just any vampire, a Shinso Vampire, I will never forget that feeling since Alucard Fought shikaku." Said Naruto as Karui looks at him "really? Her? But she looks well sunshine and rainbows" said, Naruto thinks about it, "mmm maybe it has to do with that-", he hears a distant scream of help.

"Oh Great Saizo Again Shall we help Moka?" Said Naruto as he and the girls head to where the scream came from, and upon arrived, their see Saizo in his true form which he's more way bigger and he's holding onto Moka as he says to her "Now you are mine and no one else can have you" as he laughing with Moka crying out for help as she trying break free, Then Saizo feels like he was hit by a train because Karui punches him who had leap toward him as she says "you just fucked up!" as it's clear that she's angry with lightning and fire appears around her, Then Naruto grabs her shoulder "Now Karui I think that Moka should Deal with him." After Naruto said that he went over to Moka and reaches for the Rosario.

And when that happen, The Rosario was removed and soon enough, a massive bunch of bats coming from the distants as their started cover up Moka as a sphere as Moka seems to be changing, as she gots taller than her height , her hips and breasts got bigger as her Breasts are now Double G and her legs are longer and her pink hair turn into sliver flow hair and when she opens her eyes, their no longer green, their red blood and her face is no longer a face of kindness and happy rather, it become serious and Deadly.

The Bats have covered her body had peeled off of her and fly away, as a brown fur bat stick around as it about to say something but Naruto grabs it and takes a closer look of it, "where have I seen you before?"

The bat is scared as Naruto smiles showing fangs as the bat says while sweating "I d-don't know what you are talking about!" as the bat wants to leave very bad now.

"T-there reds! That silver hair! I-it can't be!" said Saizo as the now silver hair Moka looks at him as she wants to really hurt him now, "y-your an S class monster!" Saizo talked again as he realize that he's messing with a S Rank monster now, as Moka says with different voice "So your the one who woke me up" as she looks upon Naruto who is messing around with the brown fur bat as he trying to remember where he seen this bat before.

Then Naruto holds up the Rosario "I thought you might want to deal with him." said Naruto as he lets go of the bat as he give up on it for now, as Moka looks at him "you don't tell me what to do yo-" She is cut off by the small amount of power Naruto is letting go "I am not ordering you. He was about to rape the other you and I thought you would like some payback" said Naruto with Moka "I see, very well, I will take care of this and when I'm done, we are going to talk" as she walks toward Saizo, while that happened Saizo was trying to get courage then he hears "Know you place!" An is kicked in the face and sent flying into trees and gets hit on the head, hard.

As the silver hair Moka walks away from him and in front of Naruto, "how then, who the hell are you and what gives you the right to tell me what to do" say Moka as her voice is full of pride and arrogance, Naruto looks at her and he sighs.

Naruto then looks at her and he lets it out, lets out all of his KI onto the S rank Vampire as he says "let me be completely clear here, your not the top ranking monster here" as Moka is shaking with cold sweat as her eyes doesn't see Naruto in his human form, no, in her vampire eyes, she sees a monster greater than Alucard himself a being that could kill anyone in his path, as she sees a massive beast with ten tails behind Naruto, Naruto says "because i am, and I'm don't fear or treated by pride or arrogance or whatever your clan have, no matter what it may be. To me you are lower than I am." Said Naruto as the silver hair Moka falls on her knees and Naruto dispelled his KI and places the Rosario put on Moka's hands, "I have a request please watch out for the other moka." Said Moka as she puts the Rosario onto her choker as the hair return to pink as the other Moka had return and she passes out with Naruto sigh as Samui say "do you believe that was necessary Naruto?" as she look at him with Naruto answer "you know what I feel about people acting so damn arrogant." as he had a deadpan look on his face as Pakura and Karui pick up Moka then they hear.

"I can't believe they just left me! Why didn't they wake me" said a voice of a dark skin woman with grey hair and green eyes as she's wearing the girl's school uniform with three buttons undone because of her Triple J breasts, she is Mabui and she's look tried and anger. She is also Naruto's mate as well as her cousin Karui she is also a dragon.

"Mabui we did try to wake you but you are a heavy sleeper" said Naruto who is somehow behind her and Mabui gets a bit jumpy as she got scared then it didn't last long as she hits Naruto's lightly, "Then next time do something that will wake me up" said Mabui then she notice Moka as she being carried by Pakura and Karui.

"Who is she?" Asks Mabui then looks at Naruto "got yourself another mate Naruto?" said Mabui with Naruto shaking his head no as he says that she's a friend and they should take Moka to the girl's dorm before it's gets too dark.

The next day

Early in the morning

Naruto is wake up early before anyone wake up and enjoy himself a nice morning walk, and it would have, if it wasn't for the snow that landed on him which surprised Naruto about that since it's not winter since it's still spring. 'Oh there must be an untrained Snow woman around. I think Samui would be able to help them' as he goes found the snow woman.

It take awhile for Naruto to look as he hears someone talking from afar and follows it, as he founds himself near the girl's dom as he sees a girl but since it's too early, there for, there's no sunlight, as he sees a girl with long link blue hair with a workout jacket, he can't see her figure much as he hears her say "I-I sigh I can't still control none of what I was given, w-what do i need to do?" as she looks at her hands and tighted up like she's frustration.

"Is something the matter?" said Naruto as he's come up to her which he surprised the girl as she quickly looks behind and just runs off toward the dorm with Naruto saying "That was strange" as he wonder why she just run off like that?

Later

With the sun rising as it blessing the day with it's light as Naruto telling Samui about what happened earlier as they heading to class, "So we have an untrained Snow woman oh that is not good at all" said Samui as she knows that a untrained snow woman can lead into disaster, a snowy one at that cause everyone would frozen to death, "so did you get a good look of her?" Samui ask

"Only the hair but I will know her voice If I hear it again" say Naruto as he didn't see the girl's face as their keep walking and what their don't know or don't bother to is that, there's a girl with a hoodie on as she covering her face as she checking around to see if the boy that she come across with from earlier is around.

She hears him talking to the busty woman Samui she thinks that is her name, and that's about it, then she hears the boy's name which is Naruto, as she say ' _there he is! Oh why was I so scared but then again, if I stayed and talk to him, i might have frozen him or charmed him unknowing'_ in her thoughts, as she so deep in her thoughts, she hasn't notice a girl with blue hair as she wearing the white button shirt with a yellow vest because of her massive Double I breasts as she pats the girl's back as she says "Hey cousin what is up!" as the girl is screens in surprise with ice freezing the tree, as she looks behind and says "K-Kurumu! Don't do that!" as she looks the blue hair girl named Kurumu.

"Well I am wondering how you are doing mastering your abilities and who are you looking at? Some boys that you want to add in your harem?" said Kurumu then she notice Moka drinking Naruto's blood from his neck, and she thinks 'so that is the woman taking all of the men's attention her and a few others' as she shaking her fist in anger as the girl next to side "K-Kurumu c calm down! I know how you get when you found yourself having competition, p-please t take deep brea-"

"No I have a plan to Get Naruto to look at us and only us" said Kurumu which scares the girl as she say "w-wait you know that I can't control my charm as well as you do!" as she trying get herself out of her cousin's plan, "Oh then think of this as practice! Come on!" said Kurumu as she grabs her cousin's hand and drags her along.

After Naruto let moka drink his blood Naruto was walking along a forest path as Samui and Moka went on ahead as their have something to do before class starts, as Naruto walks then he hears a girl , "e excuse me, c can you help me?" asking for Naruto as he turns to her as he sees Kurumu who seems to be sick for some reason as she using the tree as support as she behind it, Naruto comes up to her.

"Are you alright" said Naruto as Kurumu move away from the tree as she says "I feel the whole world is spinning and I-I think i-it h-has to be w-with m-my chest" as she shows her Double I breasts bounce while Naruto sense something trying grab a hold of him as he thinking 'So the charm of the Succubus yeah nice try' as he says to her "tell me Succubus, what are you planning for?" as Kurumu realizes that her Charm didn't work on Naruto at all.

"H-how?! N-no man could never resist the Charm of a succubus!" said Kurumu, "Oh I can but my mind's defenses are stronger than anyone will ever know" said Naruto as he explains as Kurumu says as she didn't hear that because she was too in shock and finally say "t-then that means your my destinyed love!"

But he is not there anymore as Kurumu is surprised about that as she comes up to him fast as she stops him as she says "w-wait! Where are you going?!"

"Class." was all Naruto said and Before she could respond he vanished as Hinata comes out of hiding and said "um Kurumu I think you might be wrong, he said that his mind is too strong for charm to work on him"

"That also could mean he is a higher level monster!" said Kurumu as she eyes shine as her cousin just sighs then Kurumu realizes "but that also means he could help with your charm Hinata! That's way more important then some harem plan!" said Kurumu as the girl known as Hinata says "r-really?"

"He Might be able to but we have to get him away from the other women that everyone sees him with" says Kurumu with Hinata about to say something but Kurumu beats her to it "and lucky, I'm in the same class as him! So meet me at lunch Hinata!" said Kurumu as she runs off, Hinata is nervous because the Charm will be worked on but not her Ice powers as she sighs as she heads toward her class.

The morning went by fast as it soon become lunch time.

Naruto and his group was heading to the lunch room but then he bumps into Kurumu once again cause Naruto to sigh and ask "what is it now?" as he's too hungry to deal with this as Kurumu "look! I'm here to ask you to help my cousin!"

"Oh why?" Naruto asked as he giving Kurumu his attention, Kurumu nods as she says "that's right! Because she can't control her charm because it's much greater than mine!"

"Well Why not ask an adult to help?" Asked Moka as she heard it as Kurumu looks at her and gets angry "So you are Moka the one stealing all of the men and ruining my plan!...n-no! My cousin is more Important then some plan right now" which on that point, Naruto and gang heard scream as their look and see a girl being chased as it mix of male students and teachers as Hinata scream out for help "Kurumu! Help me! It happened again!" as she crying.

Naruto says "okay thats not normal, i guess it's true as you said, her's is greater than yours" as Kurumu quickly explains "yes cause while I can only charm 3 or 4 at a time but Hinata could charm way more me and I don't know the limit as well she's too scared to found out"

"That Is odd for a succubus. To be to scared to find out the limit." Said Samui then Naruto remembered something "Samui That is her the one I met early with the snow on the ground Kurumu is there Anything else about your cousin?" Asked Naruto.

Kurumu with her wings out "yes, you see, Hinata is half succubus and half snow woman, which is why her charm is so powerful" said Kurumu as she goes off to help Hinata, Naruto and his group follow her and when they find Hinata is backed into a corner and is shaking in fear.

The males slowly advance on her then A huge Wall of Ice block their path. They see Samui land in front of them and her hands are Ice claws as Kurumu flys over the wall and lands next to Hinata "Hinata are you okay? Did they do anything to you?" as she checking on Hinata who then hugs onto Kurumu.

Then A blast of fire and lighting hits the ground which shakes everything around and soon enough the ice wall breaks part and both Kurumu and Hinata see all the male students and teachers are on the floor and their gotten the shit beat out of them, and they See Karui and Mabui doing it with Samui freezing many of them and Pakura is bending the fire to her will.

Naruto comes up to them and knees down to them, "are you okay?" said Naruto as Hinata feel her charm flashing on it's own again and when Naruto gets hit by it, he feel it, like he really felt it as he was caught unguard by that as he thought _'Now I see what Kurumu means but she is unknowingly putting a lot of power behind It I might be able to have someone I know come and help Hinata, but until that persons, I have to keep a close eye on her, since she could charm that many of guys go after her, there's no telling what would happen if she charm the every male in school'_ then he notice ice that had formed under her legs as he says "you are very unique I have to say, cause I never came across a half succubus and half snow woman, as well face charm that's unbelievably strong, stronger than a full bred succubus well Maybe not All of them there is one that is stronger than you and I believe you have heard of Morrigan Aensland?"

Kurumu answer "you mean the queen?! You know her?!" as Naruto nods and pulls out a phone and dials a number and puts it on speaker after a few minutes someone picks up and they hear "Darling it has been to long since you have called me when are you coming to visit I miss having you in my arms." It was the Queen Morrigan Aensland herself.

"I know you do and the girls and I miss seeing you as well but I need you to help me with something Morrigan-chan." Said Naruto as Morrigan says "oh you know I will do anything for you darling~ so what do you need help with? Oh don't tell me you want me to take of your mornin-"

"Not this Time we have a succubus and snow woman hybrid here who has no control of her Succubus charm." Said Pakura as she is smoking as she thinking that Morrigan hasn't changed one bit while Moka, Kurumu and Hinata are blushing badly as Naruto looks at Pakura "Pakura, you know that your not allowed to smoke at school grounds"

"And yet I saw another student do it and no one stopped them and you know my ancestor Naruto and what he did with the smoke from smoking Cigars and cigarettes. Though he Prefers Cigars" says Pakura as Naruto sighs as he noticed that Morrigan isn't talking through the phone anymore.

"Morrigan? Are you still there?" said Naruto, "Yeah I am just I need to know the name of the young woman that I need to help." Said Morrigan who no longer has the playful voice, that's when Hinata talk "H-Hinata m-ma'am" as she said her name.

"Give me a few seconds." and Morrigan hangs up.

"Well so this is the one I need to help." Someone said behind Moka, Kurumu and Hinata making them jump as their scared out of their mind as they see a woman long green hair with a skin tight clothes as it hugging her Quadruple K breasts with an ass that would make anyone have a nosebleed, It was Morrigan Aensland the queen of hell and the Succubus and a SSS Rank Succubus plus the most powerful succubus of any generation.

"So Naruto when she charmed you what did you find out?" She asked Naruto

"She is unknowingly putting a lot of power into her charm and she has a large power output and from what I had seen, it act on it's own, I will say it is a close second to yours Morrigan" said Naruto as he telling her, Morrigan is surprised about that as she takes a closer look at Hinata "and she's only half too, young Hinata your very gifted" said Morrigan as she smiles, "and with the right training, you could be a S Rank Succubus or an SS rank Succubus!" said Morrigan as she studying Hinata more who still has her hoodie on as her face is still covered.

Then Snow starts to fall. "Samui or should I say Princess Samui you will need to help her as well" said Morrigan with Samui nods to that with Moka, Kurumu and Hinata say in shock "p-princess?!" as Morrigan say "now then, let's take a look at you, now off with this" she takes Hinata's hoodie off of her which Kurumu realizes that and says "no! wait!" but it's too late

Boing~

With Hinata's Triple J breasts bounce as her long link blue hair flows out as she has white eyes which is other unique traded of her's as Morrigan say "Well She has the Succubus body alright. But we have a lot of work to do. Darling do you think you can give these pee brain idiots new memories of what happened?" as she turns to Naruto and sees that he's already on it as he's standing over one of the passed out guys as he putting in a new memory.

As Hinata who is blushing uncontrollably because she's not used to having her breasts out in the open without her hoodie, as Kurumu say "can you please give back her hoodie!"

"No can do one of the reasons why she can't control her charm is she is nervous A succubus must be confident when using the charm. So we will have to bring her out of her shell. So what happened that made her this way?" Asked Morrigan.

Hinata looks away as she has her hand on her other arm as she doesn't want to say anything but Kurmum says "if you must know, she used lived with other snow woman but thanks being half of one, they look at her and make fun of her for that! They treated her like an outcast."

Then they hear a voice they don't know shouting "WHAT!"

They turned and saw Samui with phone out on speaker "Yes mother it seems we need to have a tighter leash on that village." said Samui as the voice from the phone says "tell me the name of this village! When I arrived I'm giving them grrrr! And you Kurumu was it? Thank you being such a kind and understanding cousin. And Hinata you have my deepest apologies for not stopping these early days of your life."

"Oh Grayfia is it good to hear your voice again." Said Naruto and Hinata, Kurumu are shocked this was the Queen of the Snow women Grayfia Lucifuge as who had giggles "oh Naruto~ it's good to hear you as well~ but as I would love to talk more, I need to found Hinata's birth village and show them my wrath" said Grayfia.

"Oh I understand we will talk later" said Naruto as he goes back of what he's doing, as Hinata nervously tells Grayfia of the name of the village that she used to lived in before she was 11, "wait your telling me, when you were 10, they have the nerve to throw you out the village and you fend for yourself with no training of how to use your ice, What is the name the hidden snow village. Oh I hope that the phoenixes will help me with this, they HATE THAT along with the dragons if one of their own did that to one of their own THAT PERSON WOULD BE KILLED IT IS CONSIDERED TREASON" as everyone hear things turning into ice in the background and that was Samui's cue to hang up and says "tell me the name and I will text it to Mother."

"S-She has the name the village hidden in the snow." Said Hinata.

Kurumu turns to naruto and asks "Is what she said true is it really treason?"

Naruto points to Karui, Mabui and Pakura who all nod "It is true My fore father, who is alive but not ruling any more put that law in because in his mind everyone of our kin is family closely related or not it does not matter at all." Said Pakura

"Yeah The First Dragon King Bahamut agreed with that law that Lord Blaze put in and Asked Lord Blaze if we could us it and Lord Blaze said yes because It is a good law. But if you can't care for your kid you can put them up for adoption and they do have the right to visit and help train them." Said Karui who was proud of her Fore father Bahamut.

Upon hearing that, Naruto looks at Kurumu as he says "is that what your mother did?" as he sees her nods "yes! When she found out that she's my late uncle's daughter! Mother searched high and low for her! Until a year later at a city where Hinata was scared and lost as she was hiding from men"

"Damn that village is in for it." Said Pakura when Samui got a text and Read it "Ok Mother has put me in charge of Training Hinata's snow woman powers. And she will be calling the dragons and Phoenixes to help her. That means Lord Blaze Might have to take the throne again."

Pakura say "so their making grandpa take the throne, sigh can't they just let him enjoy his retirement at all?" as she smokes.

"Is it really that bad?" Asked moka as she look worried.

"No Grandpa was the greatest ruler the phoenixes ever had and all rulers after him follow his example of how he ruled…..but in truth, he just wants to relax with his wife, He deserves it. Hell He was actually able to become allies with the Legendary Juubi well for a short time cause with what happened to his fellow bijuu, He was devastated that an Ally suffered and has been trying to find the biju when he can. Hell An Interesting fact The Phoenixes and Dragons were against the sealing of the Biju." Said Pakura and no one notice that Pakura have her eye on Naruto who is far away from hearing that as she tries to tell Naruto the truth but he won't have none of that.

As she thinking ' _i guess he's just too hurt to listen or see grandpa'_ as she looking at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto can you and I talk alone for a bit?" Pakura asked in a loud voice, Naruto looks at her and nods as Pakura come up to him as she's knee down next to him, Naruto ask while he's doing whole memory thing "what is it Pakura?", "Did you block out when I said my grandpa was allies with you and the biju" said Pakura as Naruto doesn't say nothing about that as it's clear that he doesn't want to talk about it, Pakura say "though, Naruto please list-"

He covers her mouth as he looks very inrage "we have this talk countless times Pakura, I don't want to hear it, I won't listen to the words of a betrayer, Pakura I love you but I won't hear none of it" said Naruto as he lets go of her mouth as he finished up with the memory and walks away.

Pakura looks at Naruto but knew that the book is in his pocket and she hopes he will read it, someday.

Later at the boy's dorm

Naruto walks into his room as he takes off his clothes then he notice the book, he takes out of his pocket and looks at it for a few secs, as he just throws it toward the wall as the book fall on the floor and he leaves it there as he goes to bed.

Then he hears a voice he does not want to hear "Day Thirty Seven Still no sign of where the Biju are Sealed Those idiots should have listened I told them it would come to bite them all in the ass but no they think that they are right those idiots at times are sheep", Naruto gets up and close the book as he doesn't want to hear none of it and put it in the closet and buried it with whatever he could find and since he's too much in his rage, he didn't read the title of the book but he didn't care enough to stop as he goes back to sleep as he dreams about reuniting with his fellow bijus as he wants to make that dream real.

With Grayfia

Grayfia who has silver hair as she's wearing royal battle Kimono and she is not happy "WINTER!" yelled Grayfia as a woman with white hair as she keeps it in a bun as she wearing what it seems to clothes for battle **(Her regular clothes)** as she says "yes Queen Grayfia" as she step up to her, "It seems I have a village to discipline, and I will be heading out soon, and when I'm gone, I want you to reach Lord Blaze about what is happening as he has to know" said Grayfia.

"You sure He has not been the same since something happened and that whole month of natural disasters" said Winter as Grayfia "I know but he has to know, I will head out now, as I can't stand the thought of a village under my rule doing such a thing!" said as she heads out as she tells Winter that she's in charge until she returns.

As Grayfia left and Winter goes and tries to reach Blaze about of what is going on, "What is it, you do know what today is Right? So this better be good." It was Blaze and he is still mourning what happened that day, "i'm sorry lord Blaze but I have tell you about" she explains about Hinata and how the woman of the village did to Hinata, then Everyone feels an earthquake hit and it means Blaze is not happy at all, "b-but Queen Grayfia is on her way as we speck, s-so rest assured lord Blaze" said Winter as she trying keep her balance, That does make it any better and then the line went dead.

"Thank goodness, Lord Blaze I will report of what happen to that village as soon queen Grayfia returns" said Winter, as she hangs up what she did not know was blaze already hung up.

The Phoenix kingdom

Blaze is looking out the window with his red hair on fire with a picture of him with Naruto in his hand "I have failed but that does not mean that I did not find a few seals that book will tell him where those four seals are. My old friend." Blaze is still mourning of what happened that day those Fools sealed the Biju away.

He still remembers when he found Kyuubi's seal but there's one memory that still haunts him to this day,

Flashback

Blaze was looking at the seal of Kyuubi but the memory of this _"You traitor! I trusted you and this is how you repay me?!"_ That was the last time he saw his old friend. Blaze Pushes energy into the seal and he Appears where Kyuubi is with and a drawing of the seal as well writes down where it is as he hopes that Pakura, his great, great, great great granddaughter could get Naruto to listen to her.

"So It seems I have a guest and what to I owe to this Traitor." Said a voice

"Go ahead call me every Foul word in every Damn language It will not hurt that badly The scars have already formed by someone else you know ALL to well Kyuubi, just let it out as I get you out of this" said blaze as he hears "NO! I DON'T WANT YOUR FUCKING HELP! GET AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING FROM YOU!" yelled Kyuubi.

"This Seal is Sloppy as Fuck you should know that I am better at making seals then this piece of Junk!" Blaze yells throwing the Drawing of the Seal in front Of Kyuubi and she's too in rage to sees that it is Sloppy.

"I Just want to get you in touch with Naruto when I can't, THAT IS ALL I WANT THOSE IDIOT DARK LORDS ARE ALL FOOLS, please listen to me! I'm telling the truth please" said Blaze as he trying to get her to listen with tears falling as Kyuubi is still roaring at him to leave her alone as she doesn't want his help, she would rather die than trust him

"Fine. But I will leave with this." Blaze then chants a spell and the book Glows "I hope this will make you happy when Naruto touches the book you will be able to talk to him. Enjoy your Isolation." Blaze Leaves with tears still falling.

Flashback over

Blaze looks at the picture one last time then he throws it against the wall breaking the frame and glass, that's when he felt the arms of his beloved wife as she says "are you okay Blaze?" as she worry about him, "No I am not after that day things changed and I became very ruthless and I have been working hard to keep the idiots in line those fools without the preds the prey would go out of control the world needs the biju. I knew this the dragons knew this but many of them went down the path that humans went down with their ancestors as they blindly believed of what they did was right! J-just, fucking hell" said Blaze he tears up again, because biju truly believed that he had betrayed them, "They have not been around as long as the phoenixes or the Dragons Dear the mob mentality took over." said His wife as she holds him close.

The next morning

Naruto wakes up then he hears a female voice he has not heard in a long time coming from the closet as the voice sound like it's crying but he bush it off as he thinking he must be hearing things as he goes get ready, as in the closet, the voice is in fact kyuubi as she saying while blushing as she doesn't realize it, as she saying "Naruto-kun, I miss you so much, I want to leave this place and be with you again, Naruto-kun" as she is crying.

Then She says something that only she and Naruto knows and he hears that and knows it is Kyuubi. He rushes Back to his closet and unburies the book, he grabs the book and says "Only one other person knows that." He opens the book and sees Kyuubi on the page as he hears "Naruto-kun please find me" as he says "How I don't know where you are Kurama."

After he said that the page turns into a map of the area where the Academy is and he sees a red Star that is her location on one page the other is Kyuubi, "w-wait w-who? There's only one person who knows my name, Naruto-kun? Is that you?" said Kurama as she talking through the book with Naruto as tears running down from his face "it's me Kurama! It's Naruto!" said Naruto as Kurama say "i-i'ts" her voice is just breaking "i-it's been too long since I heard you" as she just crying and the same goes for Naruto, "w-was he right? Was blaze right about you hearing me through his book?" said Kurama as Naruto answers "I d-don't know b-but" he sniffing as he tries to stop the tears but it won't as he just too happy to hear Kurama voice again, Maybe Blaze wasn't a traitor after all.

"Kurama, I'm sorry for not finding you sooner, you must have endure so much without me" say Naruto as Kurama answers through the book "Yes I did Blaze even found me wanting to free me from the seal. But I refused because I was too angry to let him" as she sniffing, "I-I owe him an apology" said Kurama as she trying keep herself together, "I don't know if he will hear it we did not hear him out I won't blame him if he won't hear us out" said Naruto as he gets up and say "hold on Kurama, I'm coming and then we can together again, does that sound good to you?"

"Yes then Maybe we can go talk to blaze. HURRY PLEASE! I want to you see again! I want to feel your touch! Please hurry Naruto-kun" said Kurama as Naruto just bolted as he goes to where Kurama's seal is.

Meanwhile with Grayfia

Grayfia who's in front of the woman of the village of snow woman as their being separated from the children, as she says with a anger in her eyes, "You banished One Child from the village to fend for themselves without ANY training At 10 years old. Who was Half Succubus WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU ALL THINKING" as pillars of ice forms behind her, "what gives you the right to do such a thing?! Because she was different? Is that why? Or is it because her father was an Incubus? Well answer me!" said Grayfia.

None of them would look at their queen as Grayfia say "nothing? Nothing at all? This will make this so much easier, take them away and lock them up! They have no right to be mothers" The Guards drag them away but an Elder who cared about Hinata came to her queen, "my queen, forgive me as I'm just as guilty because I couldn't stop them." said the elder.

"If I arrest you then who will guide these kids think of this as your punishment" said Grayfia as the elder bow to her as she says "of course my queen but what of Hinata's mother?"

"What happened to her If I may ask?" Asked Grayfia, the elder rise up and shows Grayfia the way as their enter the house and Grayfia see a woman with long ink blue hair as she laying in the bed with a women purple silver hair which is tied up, blue-purple eyes, and a lollipop in her mouth, which keeps her body cool in warm climates. She wears a white kimono with a purple obi sash, and tabi socks with black zōri sandals, her name is Tsurara.

As she sees Grayfia, "m-my queen!" said Tsurara as she gets up and bows to her, "Raise So where has Hinata's mother been living?" said Grayfia as Tsurara looks behind as both see the woman as she staring into nothingness as she just is laying there, Grayfia ask "how long as she been like this?" as she comes up to the woman, She does not even look at her queen, as Tsurara answered "Hitomi has been like this since the others outcasted her only daughter and it just broke her heart"

"Oh that is not good Be lucky that HE did not hear about this before me. It would not end well at all" says Grayfia as she looks at the woman known as Hitomi and say "I will take her along with me, I have feeling that she will see her Daughter again in the near future" as her guards come up and pick up Hitomi from her bad and carry her away.

As Tsurara ask "what's going to happen now my lady?

"I Don't know but I feel the winds are changing and the Lord of the Biju and the Lord of Phoenixes might meet soon. So we might want to prepare for what is to come." Said Grayfia as she looks out to the sun and a storm is coming.

—

 ***time freezes as Dealt come out of the shadows and looks at Blaze***

 **D: that was something! *see blaze still holding his wife* wait did i freeze him too?**

 **P:You didn't *Dealt sees Blaze and his wife move.***

 **D;oh alright, you really fooled me there, now then i will leave the rest to you as I been over there *goes to the control room***

 **P:You all are wondering Why we are here and Not the Sequel well that is going on hold and some revamping. And these are memories of times I was here. So yes I hope you enjoy this story very much. Dealt the rest please.**

 ***Blaze notice that Dealt isn't come back***

 **P:Ok Well Review Favorite and NO FLAMES!**

 ***that was when the carrier forcely goes into the gateway at high speed and that's when Blaze realize that Dealt is messing with the controls again***

 **P:DEALT!  
**

 ***a gateway as it closes and vanishes***

—


	2. Chapter 2

—

 ***gateway opens up with Dealt and Eevee coming out first***

 **D:*eating pizza long with Eevee as both making the same face of enjoyment as their eating***

 **P:*finishing a slice of Cheese pizza* Welcome to chapter two of Bijuu of the Academy.**

 **D:Yup and that reminds me, Blaze, when is the carrier coming back?**

 **P:*Blaze gives Dealt a deadpanned look* After you caused so much chaos on it what do you think? *Eevee jumps on Dealt's shoulder as he is eating his pizza***

 **D:mmmm I say two years!**

 **P: Not even close.**

 **D:finally, I'm the one that made it, and I was thinking of updating the dock with more robust metal and so on but oh well, that will be on hold *resume eating his pizza* anyway, we don't own anything except for the story idea and Ocs that may or may not be used, and *gets a teary eye* Rip in Stan Lee…**

 **P:*Blaze eats more Pizza then has a message appears that reads "Lets us all remember the god among man who created marvel and let's hope he has found peace in the afterlife with his wife."***

 **D:e-excelsior *still teary eyes***

—

 **Bijuu of the Academy**

 **Chapter two**

It's been a couple of days since what happened on that night, Naruto has freed Kyuubi, and she has met some of his new mates, and she welcomes them but she Finds out that Pakura is related to Blaze, and since then, it's been odd between as Kyuubi hasn't talked to Pakura even though try to but Kyuubi isn't allowing it.

As Naruto who doesn't know what to do or what to believe, but for he just focus on the whole school thing, hoping it would get his mind off of things while Kyuubi has been staying in his dorm room for now as Kyuubi has been weakened since she was freed and now resting to regain her strength. "You know Naruto you found out Grandpa had nothing to do with the sealing of the bijuu but Kyuubi is treating me like shit." Said Pakura who is now wearing something different instead of her school uniform as she grown tired of wearing but she is wearing A black shirt with shorts with a long jacket on her shoulders with the symbol of her home on the back it as Mabui is catching up of what she missed, as Naruto looks at her and says "I don't want to talk about it Pakura, as it too much to process."

Pakura sighs "You will have to see Grandpa some day and let's just it will be interesting but very well. Exams are coming up soon, hope everyone is ready" says Pakura as Naruto looks at her and says "you do know that's a month away right?" with Pakura says "o-oh r-right sorry" as she blushing as she thinking ahead again, "Well anyway you know that two has been following you right? Says Pakura as she looks behind as she sees both Kurumu and Hinata following them or rather Naruto as Hinata is trying to tell Kurumu that there should stop doing and talk to Naruto.

"Yeah, I know they have Samui how has Hinata's training been coming along?" Asked Naruto.

Samui who is not wearing the school Uniform either **(She is wearing her shinobi outfit)** "she been going very well and in time, she will match me in power and skin, but for now she's still learning" says Samui as Naruto says "I see and Morrigan", "She is learning, but it will be a while before I would call her a master and Samui you would have to agree with her snow woman abilities." Said Morrigan and Samui nod at that they had more experience and Hinata has not had much experience or at least not yet anyway.

But in all things are going along very well, as Naruto says "I see, but don't teach her things that she isn't ready with, like Hinata's overpowered charm, it needs control" as he walking with Morrigan floating next to him "that's where you are right my darling, and her control is getting better by the day, But she still has more to learn along with of How to control that power. Hell, I had trouble when I got the rest of my power from Lilith" say Morrigan.

Naruto humphs as he says "we talk about that later but for now, Mabui!" Mabui appears in front of Naruto and say "Yes Naru~kun?", "Mabui, have you found anything about where the others are?" says Naruto as his eyes turn into its true form, "Well Not much but It seems Number one is in the Sahara desert, Number seven is in the rainforest, and Number 8 is near, but he's moving for some reason" said Mabui, Naruto then thinks "He must be sealed in a moveable object but what?" as he trying figure out of what could it be, but for now, he stops and walks back as he comes up to both Kurumu and Hinata.

Kurumu is the first to speak "o-oh hello Naruto-kun, h-how can we help you?" as she laughing nervous like with Hinata sigh as she says "I told you that we shouldn't be following him in the shadows", as Naruto says "you two follow me" with both girls confused upon that as their see Naruto walking toward that's off the road to the school, as Moka just come with everyone as she notice of what's going on.

"Oh, whats Naruto-san doing with Kurumu and Hinata?" said Moka as Samui says "it's hard to guess since Naruto has always been hard to read after all" Naruto's other mates nod in agreement.

Moreover, that is until there was a loud boom with Moka shock to the core "w-what's going on?" as Samui understands now as do the other mates of Naruto, "oh I should have known, he's testing their strength" says Samui.

They head over to where they are and Moka is shocked that Naruto made a crater with something but what she can't see is that there's simple tail behind him, and only his mates could see it as the two cousins are in fighting mode with Kurumu has her wings out, and Hinata has one of her hands turn into ice claw, in all Moka doesn't understand of what is going on as Naruto say "not bad, you two were able move away from my strike"

Then he appears behind them "But are you able to outrun my speed?" Asked Naruto is shocking them as he vanishes from their sight as Hinata senses something and she tackles Kurumu down. Naruto swipes where they then disappeared again.

As Moka looks at the others and says "why aren't you trying to stop him? He could kill them!" as Samui speak out "this how he picks his mates."

"What do you mean?" Asks Moka "It might take some tries, but he will find that they are good to be his mates they are not at the level he likes yet" says Pakura, as Karui says "it takes me while for me become his mate" as Moka is listening to all of this "and what about there that ain't to his liking even their strough enough to be his mate?"

"Simple Death, well only the very prideful ones," Said Mabui as Moka is taking in all of this as he says "then is he a werewolf? Since all of you keep saying mates and only werewolf and fox kind take mates."

"In a way but the werewolves are fast during a full moon, and it is daylight out." Said Karui as Hinata forms an ice dome for her and Kurumu to take cover as Naruto taps the ice dome and says "an Ice Dome? Not good," he taps it again "and thick too, thicker than Samui's when she holds back that I have to say, Samui you taught her well!"

Samui smiles Then Naruto with one punch and he founds it too thick to break through he says "oh? It can withstand my 2% of power, can it handle my 3%" Naruto punches it and it breaks, and he sees that they are inside of the dome.

As he hears "you fell for it." as Kurumu dive down from the trees and uses her claws to cut Naruto with them, which she somehow leave a small cut on his cheek which he smirks upon that "a small cut? Good, I like it."

Naruto then grabs her tail and starts spinning while saying "Round and round she goes where she stops nobody will know and FYI That was not the real me." as he throws Kurumu toward a tree, but a giant hand form as it catches Kurumu making sure that she didn't get hurt as she says "thanks Hinata!" as she looks up and Hinata nods as she fires ice spears at Naruto who which he leisurely walks away as the ice spears hit the ground.

As he says "all right that's enough of you two" as both cousins stop with Hinata jump off the tree and her wings which one is a standard bat-like wing and other is an ice wing as she floats down as she lands on the ground and both are wondering why Naruto did this.

As he says "you two are strong but not strong enough to my liking, so in time, and you do" he comes up to them and says "you will be mine" and walks away with both blushing badly.

Naruto then walks to his mates and sees Moka "Hello Moka how have you been?" as she looks at him and says "are you insane?"

"Eh Maybe or Maybe not." Said Naruto as Moka doesn't know what to say "you could have killed them or something!"

"Calm down Moka Your vampire side Might have liked to see me fight but remember I was holding back," said Naruto as Moka says "what are you talking about?"

"Oh that is interesting, nevermind moka." Said Naruto as he walks past her as both cousins are still blushing at what Naruto said to them.

As Samui catch up to Naruto and ask "how come you didn't mark them Naruto?", Naruto says "as I said, they're not strong enough to my liking" Samui nods and his other mates catch up with them.

Time skip at the class

Naruto and others are in class as their doing their class assigned as their teacher call out to everyone, "Ok class we will be reviewing today." Said the teacher Shizuka as everyone asking why.

Shizuka says "well the exams are coming soon and I want you all to be ready" as she is smiling as Naruto thinks that it's a perfect way for him to forget about what happened. However, Pakura is right They will meet each other again at some point. However, right now he is putting that out of his head.

So, the month went by fast with reviewing or going through practice exams before the real one comes around, as Naruto had for a while, but all that of what happen of the night before he free Kyuubi, but thanks to Pakura keep talking about it, but Pakura was told by Naruto to stop doing that, Then Lord Blaze called her telling her Enough. Pakura never brought it up again, and Pakura listens on both sides.

Also, other than Naruto in the signing of Hinata's training as well talking with Kurumu, and finally, Kyuubi or Kuruma or as Naruto and others like to call her, Kuru-chan has gained back her strength, enough to change into her human form.

Kuruma has long orange hair with red eyes, and she is wearing a Kimono that her triple J cup breasts are pushing at the top, and since she's been sealed away for a long time, she had trouble walking around in human form and not only that, Naruto told her to change her clothes to that of the school's girl uniform if she's going to stay after all or that become a teacher.

However, however, Kuru-chan tells him that she's going to found the others, Naruto warns her to be careful. He does not want her sealed up again as Kuru-chan tells him that she's a fox, and she can stay hidden as long as she wants to, so with that, she kisses Naruto before heading out.

Naruto sighs Hoping that things are going to change, but for now, he focuses on the exam.

Time skip days after Exams

Naruto found his ranking, and he is at the top with his mates behind him, he smirks upon that, but then he hears a voice of a girl who sounds angry, "How are you that good" says the view of a girl as Naruto turn to see.

A small girl as she wearing a mix of the scroll uniform and a what Naruto is guessing is a witch outfit, so he imagines this girl is a witch as she has short black hair and purple eyes as she is wearing a witch's hat.

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto, "what I mean is that I'm the smartest student here and wait you beat my grade! So who are you." says the girl.

"My name is Naruto, and I have been traveling the world, and you seem a bit young," says Naruto and that's when the girl gets even more mad, "oh your just like the others! Thinking that I'm too young to be here!"

"Don't go putting words in my mouth kid, compared to me everyone is a kid?" says Naruto as he whispers there last words, as the little girl gets angrier as Samui comes up and says "What is going on here?"

Also, the girl sees Samui, and she starts blushing, and Naruto is thinking 'Oh great I hope Samui can handle this' as the girl comes up to her and says "I'm Yukari Sendo and do you want to be my girlfriend~."

"I am sorry Dear, but I am taken." Said Samui is making Yukari shocked "by w-who? Tell me, and I will take them down." as Samui sighs as she places her hand on her head "it's best that you don't since Naruto doesn't like being annoyed."

Yukari is shocked that Samui is with Naruto and that's when she brought out her wand, and it vanishes from her hands as she sees Naruto is holding it as he is studying it, "mm Yeah I thought so a witch but not that high of a level but definitely on her way. However, Samui~Hime is right I hate to be annoyed, don't try anything" as he gives it back to her and walks off with Samui following.

As so Yukari gets angry, Then she sees Three more women go up to Naruto, and he is joined by moka as well.

The next day.

Naruto is walking with Kurumu as he is asking her about Yukari, Kurumu tells him the story of what she had heard about her, and it seems that rumors have started about her and they were not lovely rumors that she is a witch that she is closer to humans than anything else. Plus she is smart she skipped grades, and her classmates are not very kind to her.

"I see, that make sense," says Naruto as the two keep talking as their heading to school as he adds in "I wonder what I can do? Moreover, also Kurumu."

"Yeah Naruto?" Asked Kurumu then she moans as she feels Naruto's hand on her breast as she says while blushing "W-What a-are y-you d-doing?"

"Hang on. I know what is going on the Voodoo doll." Naruto removes his hand and breaks the connection "Sorry about that Voodoo dolls don't really work on me at all, well most of the time" as he thinking ' _I must have let my guard down'_ , as Kurumu says while blushing "j-just you so know, I-I'm a-a d-double I" as she being shy like as Naruto looks at her and whispers something to her ear and she blushing so bad, then says "just something you should look forward to" as he smiles as he walks off, Kurumu has steam coming out of her ears with a massive blush.

Naruto then heads to meet his mates, and when he gets there Samui looks at him along with the others as he tells of what happened, and with Mabui say "if you want Naruto, I can end her if you wish" as she summons shadows in her hands. "No, then we would be no better of those who bullied her. I will not go down to their level, and you won't do the same" says Naruto as he is putting Mabui's hand down.

As he says "and I'm going to talk to her myself" as he goes look for her as a pan fell down and missed him, with Samui says "if that had hit Naruto, I would freeze her."

Naruto finds Yukari easy "So tell me what is your problem with me?" Asked Naruto as she looks at him and says "because I'm going free them from you." as Yukari glaring at him.

"You think I am controlling those girls Please they are not under a spell" says Naruto as he moves to his side as a pan missed him, They hit some random passerby as Yukari's pouts as Naruto say "is the real reason you try to mess with me is to let out all your anger?"

"I don't have to answer you or give you anything," says Yukari as Naruto pats her head "is it because of your classmates? Alternatively, some jerks are just jealous of your smarts?"

"So what I don't care I don't need friends," says Yukari but Naruto doesn't let her as he picks her up and goes around the school grounds. Naruto then puts her down. "Why do you not want any friends?" Asked Naruto as he looks at her.

Yukari says "because" as she tears a bit "no one likes me or what's to be my friend."

"Have you ever asked or have you only played tricks on them?" Asked Naruto, at that, Yukari runs off with Naruto sighs and goes after her.

As Yukari runs and without better looking ahead, she bumps into a group of guys, but not just any ones they're the ones that were picking on her.

Then they take her somewhere Naruto arrives sees nothing but smells something he does not like and sends words to his mates they appear, and they track the scent to find Yukari.

As Samui is the one to found Yukari as she sees Yukari running in circles as the boys are throwing her warn around like a ball as she is trying to get it back while she's crying, "You have no shame for picking on someone." Said Samui as she freezes them and they see there are more of them, and Samui freezes them too as all of them are frozen solid.

"Well, that was lame." Said Pakura as she is tapping the iced boys as she says "really? Picking on a little girl all because she's smarter, for shame" as she walks away.

Naruto Grabs Yukari, and he along with his mates meet Moka at the entrance "What happened?" Asked Moka, Naruto tells her what happens as he is now facing Yukari and ask her if she's all right.

"Why did you help me I have been trying to hurt you for a while now," says Yukari as she can't understand him as Naruto asks "simple, I don't like injustice as much I don't like being annoyed."

Yukari starts to cry, and Naruto pats her telling it will be all right.

The next day

Naruto heard that Yukari apologize to her classmates and they also said sorry for being mean to her. "Naruto-niisan, thank you" as she bows to him, "your welcome." Then Moka comes up and says "I am glad things are working out but uh Naruto I am a little hungry." Naruto says "Go ahead." but then Yukari stops her way "no way! Your not getting Nissan's blood. Without paying a fee."

"Yukari remembers what Moka is, please don't anger her Because it might be the last thing. Plus she also pays for the food as well, so I really don't mind" says Naruto as Yukari says "to school yes but not you!" as Pakura says "you know she has a point there" as Moka is teary-eyed as she thinking that she now had to pay to drink Naruto's blood as Naruto sighs upon this.

"Girls enough ok just don't Moka is our friend is she not, and I will not make her pay to drink blood." Said Naruto as he notices that Yukari billing Moka as Naruto sighs again as he is thinking ' _what did I get drag in now?'_ as he wonders if he could stop the little girl or not.

Moka starts to drink his blood, and she is happy after Naruto talk Yukari out of it and lucky she agrees, for now.

Naruto is hoping that Kuru-chan is doing well.

Later into the night

Naruto walks into his dorm room, and then he hears, "welcome back Naruto-kun," and Naruto sees Kuru-chan on his bed as she is smiling, Naruto smiles and asks "What are you doing here I thought you were looking for the others?" as he comes up to her.

As Kuru-chan says "oh I'm causing the one here is a clone that the real me sent to give you an update" as she smiles, Naruto nods "ok what do you got for me?"

The clone of Kuru-chan says "well remember you told me that eight is nearby yet he's moving? Well, that's because he's in a pot of some kind and it's moving along with the waves of the water."

"Ok great someone is going to have to get it aren't they" says Naruto as he what he thinks as Kuru-chan "oh no, the thing is someone tried to but turns out the pot is unbelievably heavy, and no human or monster could ever lift it, it will take a Rank of A or above to lift it"

"So who will you get to help you to retrieve it," says Naruto as Kuru-chan thinks about it "well you or Karui or Mabui as there should do since their extreme right?"

"You are forgetting one other Girl Pakura phoenixes can lift stuff one thousand times their weight," says Naruto as Kuru-chan says "sorry is that I don't trust her Naruto-kun, not yet."

"Yeah, I know why Lord Blaze is her twelve times great grandfather, Be lucky I am not telling you to get her cousin who is in the branch family Riser Phenex he is arrogant as hell. He thinks just because he has Lord Blaze as his ancestor he is unbeatable, but Pakura learned from Lord Blaze she could because she is like him an Elemental Phoenix" says Naruto and Kuru-chan say "and that just makes me trust her less Naruto and more so than this Riser Phenex guy."

Naruto shakes his head "We might not have a choice with Pakura. Karui is a fire lightning dragon and Mabui is an Iron shadow dragon not water." Said Naruto, as Kuru-chan sighs and says "alright send her to me" as she tells Naruto where the real one is, Naruto nods and calls Pakura tells her to meet Kuruma, and he gives her the location, but he also tells Pakura not to say anything that will anger Kuruma since she's still hasn't forgiven Lord Blaze as well not trusting her as well, Pakura says "Fine but I am coming right back to school I know when I am not welcome at all." Said Pakura and then she hangs up, but Naruto stops her "Pakura wait" and pulls her closer.

"What Naruto Kyuubi Does not trust me hell she knows who I am related to I can feel the distrust rolling off her so I know that she doesn't want me around" says Pakura and Naruto place a finger on her lips and says "she is like that because she doesn't know you as well as I do, just give her time and here's a trip that will help you get along with her" as he whispers it to her ear and Pakura says as she bit surprised "r-really? A snack?"

Naruto nods and Pakura sighs and "Fine I will help her, but I don't want to hear any smartass remarks from her" says as Naruto says "she's not the type and just do as I told you and you won't hear anything unless she wants to talk to you after all under all that might and power, she is a sweet girl"

Pakura nods and heads out to meet Kuruma.

The next day

Naruto as he walks to school with Hinata and Kurumu as Hinata ask with her hood on, "so where Pakura?" said Hinata "She went to help out a friend of mine that needed help" says Naruto as Hinata says "oh all right" as Naruto is thinking 'I hope their getting along and Pakura did as I told her.'

Meanwhile with Pakura and Kuru-chan

Pakura is surprised as she looking at Kuru-chan who is wigging her tails happily as she wearing a bag of chips as she says as she eating them "oh this so good~ your not so bad Pakura" as she eating more as Pakura is thinking 'Ok Naruto was not lying about that with her love of snacks' as she says "I'm glad that you like them and if you want I can get you more", Kuruma smiles but says "Not now we have to get something floating on the sea right now."

Pakura nods and asks what is it that she's looking for, and Kuru-chan tells her that it's a pot that holds number 8 of Bijuu. Pakura scans for a bit and asks "Is that it?" as she points to it and Pakura goes to it as Kuru-chan resumes eating the chips as she is thinking 'she's not that bad, maybe I can trust her.'

Pakaru lets her wings out and flies over to it and picks it up then looks closely at it and sees Kanji of seals on it and senses number Eight in it, she flies back to Kuru-chan and places the pot in front of Kuru-chan, "here it is" says Pakura.

"Thank you for your help," said Kuru-chan and Pakura teleport back to school via Flame Transport.

Back at the school with Naruto and the two cousins

Naruto asks "I meant to ask, do you two know what happen to that guy? Tsukune", and Kurumu says "oh him? Well not much besides the fact that the guy looks terrifying every time I see him, so I don't know his deal or what he does, oh speaking which, there he is now"

Tsukune is taking out a classes trash "Why not get him to be friends with us." suggested Naruto as Hinata already doing that as she comes up to him and says hi but only for her to see him freak out and runs for it which leaving Hinata confused as heck.

Naruto thinks 'he better be learning my gift I gave him but then again, he might be having a hard time learning them since they are tough to use' as he comes up to Hinata who is in shock of what happened.

"It is ok Hinata he is just Nervous: says Naruto as he pats her shoulder as she says "I-I j-just say h-hello."

"I know Hinata how about you find the others with Kurumu," says Naruto as their about to do that, but then "hold it." as Naruto sees a group of boys and a few girls as their wearing pink jackets and headbands with hearts on it.

Naruto is thinking 'of all of my life, I never see anything like that.'

"Girls go I will see what the hell they want," says Naruto as the two nods and goes as Naruto come up to them and ask "so what can I do for your guys?"

"You can leave them all alone." Shouted one of the women as Naruto is confused "excuse me?" said Naruto as he lost, They said together "We are the cute girl fan club coalition." Naruto sees on the jackets the name Moka on one. Kurumu on another. Then Yukari, Mabui, Samui, Pakura, Karui, and Hinata.

"You are all fan club members of my friends?" Asked Naruto as he still lost as he doesn't understand what is going on, "That is right, and we are here to get rid of you." Said the lead male.

As one has orange hair and green eyes, when not wearing his Yokai Academy jacket, he will wear a pink coat that says "Moka is my life," symbolizing his leadership of her fan club. He acts as the leader and almost level-headed person of their group, often coming up with the ideas that they usually go through with. He is Kozo Kasahara.

The next person is When not wearing his Yokai Academy jacket, he is often seen wearing a pink coat that says "Yukari is my life," symbolizing his leadership of her club. He is often seen taking photos for the group as seen when he stalked Yukari and was almost exposed after taking her picture. Due to his obsession with Yukari, he can be seen as a lolicon pervert, and he is Kubasaki Nagai.

So finally, he has brown eyes and a mouth; he retains his blonde hair. When not wearing his Yokai Academy jacket, he is often seen wearing a pink coat that says "Kurumu is my life" on it, symbolizing his leadership of her club. He regularly stalks Kurumu, following her wherever she goes, even waiting outside the restroom for her. He is Bosaburo Taira.

As a girl named Rose with rose pink hair and wearing her school uniform as she is showing her D cup breasts and she has a body pillow of Pakura as she says "you better stop seeing Pakura or else."

Then a girl named Ember who has blue hair and she is wearing her school uniform as it is showing her Double D cup breasts and the back of her jacket says "Samui is my life." says "The same with Samui."

As two twins with one have green and other yellow as they have D cup breasts and their flags of Karui and Mabui. They are Leia who has green hair and Layla who has Yellow-hair. "The same with Karui/Mabui." said the twins together.

As a girl with red hair but there steam coming out of her head as she is holding a body pillow of Hinata as she says "Hinata should be around a pervert like you, stay away or else!" as fire forms on her head.

Naruto looks at them and says "if you don't mind me asking but why? Why should I listen to any of you?", "If you don't will bring our fericume rath down upon you" and Naruto brushes them off upon that "that's not a good enough answer, now answer me truthfully before I lose it," says Naruto, "You're not good enough for them." Shouts Rose

"All right all of you SCRAM!" Shouted Naruto and they flee in fear and once their gone, Naruto sighs as he says "if my mates and mates to behave fan clubs, I will have to see if I have one" as he walks away as he wants to forget of what he went through.

Pakura appears in a tornado of fire and sees Naruto is not happy right now. "Naruto-Kun what is wrong?" Pakura asks as Naruto sighs and tells her of what he has gone through for now, and Pakura says "Oh great Female fan club leaders great oh boy well tomorrow we are off and I know you will go off campus to look at the sea." Said Pakura as their friends appear.

As their check on Naruto and ask if he is all right, but he lets them know that physical he's all right, but mentally not really, then Pakura says not to pry cause she will not.

Naruto then whispers into one of his mates ears, he would like to see them tonight, and they're blushing badly upon that.

Later into the night

Naruto is in his room as he is reading a book as he hears a soft knock on his door, and it opens as behind it are Samui and Mabui. "Come in girls." Said Naruto

They enter his room, and he closes and locks the door so no one can try to get in. "Well girls you know I have a lot on my mind, and you two are the best to help me with this," says Naruto as both of them nod then they start to talk with Naruto telling them everything on his mind.

"Look Naruto-kun you will have to face this sometime but not anytime soon unless he hunts you down. Think about what you will say to him that comes from your heart." Said Mabui and Samui nod then take over "She is right to give it time. He is not hunting you down he has other problems right now. The top is keeping the other shits in our world in line, and that is not easy." Said Samui. Naruto nods at that then he feels a weight on his lap and some soft orbs pushing up against his chest.

"It also seems that our mate needs more than someone to talk to so it is our job to help you~~," Said Samui as her breast then moves to his head, and his head is between them.

Naruto smirks as he grabs Samui's breasts.

Lemon starts

Samui moans at that with Naruto squeezing Samui's breasts more with Samui say "N-Naruto," Naruto then kisses her as she kisses back while she is blushing badly as she moans on the kiss.

Naruto then has his tongue in her mouth with it wrapping around her tongue as she is blushing more while kissing back as well as her tongue against Naruto's as they keep kissing with Mabui wanting to kiss as well, then Mabui feels someone tap her on the shoulder, and she turns around to See Naruto's clone.

Moreover, the clone and her share a kiss with Mabui blushing badly as the clone rubbing yet squeeze her breasts as she says "Naruto-kun~" as she is kissing with Naruto's clone more, Naruto's clone then Reaches for her ass making her moan more.

Naruto already has Samui's top off showing her Black Lingerie Bra, and her breasts are still in his hands as their kissing more with Samui moaning with the kiss then Naruto breaks it off as he takes off her bra and starts rubbing her breasts with her moaning loudly, Naruto says "I love how soft these Breasts are my Sexy Snow woman but I would like to have them around my cock" with Samui blushing badly.

Within a few secs, Naruto brings out his cock as Samui sees how big it is 18 inches long and it is thick as an Arm with Samui drooling upon the sight of it as she kisses it before she starts licking it.

While Mabui and the clone of Naruto are making out while she's giving the clone's cock a handjob, Naruto's clone breaks the kiss and say "I love how soft your hands are Mabui-Chan." Then he kisses her again as Mabui keeps at it.

Samui is licking all around of Naruto's cock as she says "are you enjoying this Naruto-kun?" as she licks at the side of Naruto's cock while looking at him, "Oh yes I am Samui~hime you have learned well, and you are very good at this" says Naruto with Samui say "I been with you for a long time now Naruto-kun~"

"That you have now let's have a combo of a blowjob and titjob," says Naruto as Samui does so as she place her breasts onto Naruto's cock as she is licking the tip of Naruto's cock.

While Mabui and the clone of Naruto, there in the 69 positions with Mabui on top of the clone as she is sucking the cock of Naruto's cock as she is thinking 'It tastes so Good I am so glad that I became Naruto's mate. I would not have found any other man like Naruto.' as she is sucking more of clone's cock as the clone is eating her pussy.

Naruto with Samui he is saying "Oh if your fanboys and fangirls know how soft your breasts are I would have to beat them all into next year" with Samui say "I don't care cause I have you Naruto-kun" as she licks more of the tip of his cock while moving her breasts up and down.

After twenty minutes both Naruto and his clone cum and it makes Samui and Mabui Moan as their drinking their sperm with Samui and Mabui thinking the same thing 'Naruto's sperm tastes so amazing~.'

After ten or so minutes they drank all of Naruto's sperm, and their stomachs have swollen to look like they were five months pregnant.

Then the two hear "Now let's see those pussies it is time for the main event" says both Naruto as their takes off Samui and Mabui pants and panties as both are blushing badly.

Naruto is rubbing his cock against Samui's pussy and same with the clones with Mabui's pussy "Oh I want to hear you begging." Said Naruto and his clone as Samui and Mabui blushing very bad.

Samui says "p-please Naruto, h-have your way with me with your monster cock~."

"Yes Please Fuck us with you massive cook~" Said Mabui and both are shaking their asses at him then he smiles and says "If my mates ask for it." They thrust their cocks into their pussies making them scream, "and there will get it!" says both as their having their way with Samui and Mabui as their losing it badly.

Naruto grabs Samui's Bouncing breasts and says "I love grabbing your twins Samui they are soft and warm" with Samui moaning like crazy while blushing badly.

While Mabui is screaming wildly with the clone fucking her senses with her screaming out "yes! Yes yes yes yes. Fuck me more Naruto-kun. Fuck me like the day when you first took me."

"Oh, I will." Said Naruto's clone as he thrusts harder with Mabui screams more with her breasts bouncing like crazy with Samui on top of Naruto as she is moving her hips like there's tomorrow with her screaming out "Please fuck your slutty snow woman more." Shouted Samui with her breasts bouncing in front of Naruto's face as he smirks.

Couple hours later

Naruto and his clones are fucking Samui and Mabui in the position with them screaming out "Oh please Naruto fuck us more." They shouted with their toes curling as the two naruto fucking them even more as Naruto kisses Samui deeply and the clone starts sucking on Mabui's breasts, Mabui screams louder "Oh yes Naruto-kun keep sucking on my breasts please I love it" as she blushing badly.

As the clone sucking her breasts more than before, Mabui is moaning loudly as the clone thrust his cock more into Mabui's pussy as she is losing her mind badly.

Mabui is moaning like a two dollar whore as her mate is giving it to her while with Samui and the real Naruto, both had change position with Samui riding Naruto's cock while he's holding onto her sides.

Samui is moaning but able to say in between moans "T-This reminds m-me when y-you f-first t-took me you ravaged me s-so much" as she riding Naruto's cock even more as Naruto says "me too, we have had such wild times together."

A couple of hours later

Naruto now fucking both Samui and Mabui as he thrust his cock between their pussies with both screaming out "Yes please Naruto fuck us both, please fill our pussies" as their holding each other while Naruto fucking them more as he says that he gladly would.

"As my women wish it, and there will get it!" says Naruto as he fucks them even more.

Their went through the whole night of having nothing but sex and there didn't stop until early in the morning.

Lemon over

Early in the morning

Naruto is on his bed as he is holding onto Mabui and Samui as both of them are sleeping Naruto is thinking about Tsukune, ' _just what is that human kid is doing anyway? Mmm, I guess I talk to him later'_ as he gets up without waking out Mabui and Samui as the two are still sleeping as Naruto is thinking that Deserve to sleep in as today is a free day.

Time skip later into the end of the day and near night time

Bus Stop

Naruto is where the bus picks up and sees Tsukune come up with a bag and by Naruto's guess letters and he says to himself "don't tell sigh" as he goes up to him and says "hey Tsukune, just what are you thinking your doing?" with Tsukune jumps a bit in surprise Tsukune then turns to see Naruto and says "Well I am going to ask the bus driver to mail some letters" as Naruto say "so where I was thinking that you were turning tail because your the only human here" as he feels for guessing the wrong thing, as Tsukune says "well, to tell the truth, I won't blame you for thinking like that, I'm the only human here a-and I don't know if I can survive here the moment everyone found out" as Naruto looks at him.

"Then Stick with me kid and I will teach you how to survive and maybe even help you get stronger to hold your own" Said Naruto as he walked up to him and held out his hand "just listen to me of what I tell you and then you might survive the three years here, so what I'm offering not just teaching, but a friend as well."

"Well then I accept thank you but what is your name I never got it?" asked Tsukune.

"Naruto the Alpha of Youkai academy truthfully I don't know why I was given that name really but eh what are you going to do, and I know already your name, now then Tsukune, you're coming with me like your training star-"

"They, you are so this is where your hiding." said a voice with Naruto sighs as he says "can you go ahead Tsukune, I have matters to take care of" with Tsukune say "um o-okay but may I ask of what is going on?" as he bit scared now, "Oh just some fan club of my friends, and now their pissed me off, so it's going to be ugly, so it's best that you don't get caught the crossfire" says Naruto, Tsukune nods as he runs off as Naruto turns around sees everyone of the fan clues as all of them say the same thing "I told you to get away from her!" as their talking about the girls their likes as Naruto isn't listening as he cracks his knuckles "Oh I am going to have so much fun doing this" as everyone is turning into his or her true form and charge toward Naruto who smirks who has something forming around him.

A bit further away

Tsukune is far away from the bus as he keeps going until he hears Screams of pain then a roar of a real predator following, but Tsukune is too scared to look back as he feels that if he does, he might be dead or something, then he sees Pakura who is coming up as she asked "oh Aono, have you seen Naruto? I've been looking for him"

He shakingly points to where the roar came from. Pakura nods and says "I hope you like flying." wings come out of her back, and he says "Wait for what?" Pakura grabs his shoulders and flies to where Naruto is.

Once they arrived at the bus stop, as they see a pile of bodies, but no one is dead just badly beaten with Naruto who is whistling a tone as he sees Pakura and Tsukune come from the air, "There you are Naruto-kun." Pakura comes in for a landing, and Pakura's fan girl looks up and sees her and begs her to help "Why you attacked my mate when you all threatened him." said Pakura as she puts Tsukune down first then she lands.

Tsukune looks then asks Naruto "So y-you could teach me to do this?" So Naruto nods "yup, now give the bus driver your letters then we will start your training" says Naruko as the bus arrives as it opens as everyone see the bus driver as Tsukune come up to him and ask him if he could take the letters he has to his family to let them know that he's doing all right. The bus driver looks at Naruto for a few seconds, and he seems a bit scared as he takes the letters from Tsukune as he tells him that he will do that as he closes the door and drives.

With that done, Naruto places his hand on Tsukune's shoulder as he says "training time" as he takes Tsukune away with Pakura saying to herself "I hope Naruto knows how to hold back." as she hopes that Tsukune doesn't die from Naruto's training boot camp.

—

 **P: Well Dealt what do you think?**

 **D:I like it, but I do wonder about what going to happen next? Well, I guess that's for another time, oh and also Eevee.**

 ***Eevee appeared out of nowhere and jumped on Dealt's head***

 **P: I am not even going to ask**

 **D:time to head out! Before we go, blaze can you do the closer?**

 **Eevee: please?**

 ***Blaze is already gone with a note saying "A taste of your own medicine"***

 **D:*shrugs* oh well, tell us what you think of the chapters, leave your thoughts in the reviews and favorite if you are new, oh and.**

 **Eevee:*has as serious face* and flames are not allowed! Eev!**

 ***as Dealt and Eevee walk through the gateway as it closes and vanishes***

 ***A note appears, and it is from blaze, the camera zooms in, and it reads. "You have flames I don't want to hear it so Cry me a river, build a bridge and Get the fuck over it! Don't like the story then don't read it!"***

—


End file.
